<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Time-Traveler Needs a Big-Tiddied Morlock Girlfriend by HomerSoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846926">Every Time-Traveler Needs a Big-Tiddied Morlock Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc'>HomerSoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Time Machine - H. G. Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, HomerSoc, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Monstergirl, Science Fiction, Time Travel, gwa, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A time traveler wakes up captured by the Morlocks. But the Morlocks aren't the bad guys everyone things they are. They want to save humanity. And they need the time traveler's help in two very crucial, and one very sexy way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Time-Traveler Needs a Big-Tiddied Morlock Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Be careful. You were knocked unconscious, and it will be a while until you’ve got your wits about you. It will also take your eyes a while to adjust to this level of darkness. But, I think I can turn up the lights just a little and it won’t bother my eyes too much.</p><p>Well, well, well. It seems like you’ve let yourself be captured by Morlocks. If you listened to the surface dwellers, you must be a little worried right now.</p><p>But I don’t look like the monsters they described, do I? At least I hope not. My skin is pale and my hair is pure white. But I don’t have claws or fangs. I don’t have glowing eyes either, although they do reflect light, so I can see better in the dark.But if it weren’t for the skin and hair, I’d probably look just like one of the 21st century girls you were used to.</p><p>[laugh] You seem surprised that I know you’re a time traveler. Well, we did capture your machine. We were truly curious, because the surface dwellers aren’t capable of making anything like that. They can’t even make a decent home for themselves and can barely make clothes. We were honestly afraid they might break your device in an attempt to get the shiny parts out of it. Or just because they were bored. You’re lucky they didn’t do that. Or eat you.</p><p>Yes, I’m sure they didn’t mention that to you, although they probably said we Morlocks were cannibals. Well, we barely eat meat at all. It’s not like there’s too many animals left. It’s mainly mushrooms and algae we grow in tanks that can be made to taste like a lot of different things.</p><p>But the surface dwellers… well, they’ll eat berries and things like that during the week. But then on the weekend they like to have a barbeque. So usually they just pick a few of their kind and have a feast. I’m not sure how they still know how to use fire at this point. Or how they even know it’s the weekend. But then when they’re done they just toss all of the bones down our air vents or pile them outside of the entrances to the underground, like we’re supposed to clean up after them. </p><p>You’re probably wondering how it got like this. Humanity is basically two races now. The surface dwellers, and the Morlocks. It had its roots back in your time, actually. People were starting to quarantine themselves against sickness. But as it happened more and more, some people began to realize that more than that, they needed to quarantine themselves against other people. They were the ones who spread the diseases, or just kept doing dumb things that were dangerous to everyone. They were poisoning the surface more and more, and poisoning themselves. Eventually it became easier to move the quarantines underground, especially as the irresponsible made more of a mess of things. The surface became more dangerous, except the surface dwellers bred faster than they could kill themselves.</p><p>But they bred themselves dumber with each generation. The smart ones had moved underground already, and those that stayed hated anyone that was smarter than them, so the smart ones had a way of dying young if they weren’t smart enough to play dumb. </p><p>Meanwhile, the Morlocks had been full of smart people to begin with, and we embraced science and reason. Our underground world is every bit as varied as your above ground world was. We have cities, and universities, and libraries, and pretty much anything you could want. We devoted ourselves to trying to fix the problems of the world. Our air vents take in the bad air from the surface, filtering out pollutants and excess carbon dioxide, and then we send it back up. We’ve been doing that for so long. That’s why the surface world must have seemed like a paradise to you.</p><p>Somewhere in all that time humanity split into two races though. You may have noticed too that the surface dwellers are almost all men. Down here, the Morlocks are almost all women. It was an unexpected side-effect of our different environments and the effects of the pollution. We used to be able to still crossbreed with the surface-dwellers, but more and more that began to produce monstrous hybrids. That may be where some of the fear of the Morlocks came from. </p><p>Both of our populations are dwindling. The surface dwellers have few women, although the ones they have are… well, very prolific. And they had such high numbers to begin with, despite their tendency to eat one another. We have so few men down here, but very many women to carry their children, although pregnancies get rarer and rarer. Still, it’s a losing proposition for humanity all around. Even our advanced knowledge of genetics is of no help. Our DNA has mutated so much that it’s virtually unchangeable now. The surface dwellers are doomed. The Morlocks are doomed. Even this planet is doomed. Our efforts to repair it have only delayed the inevitable. Were we to stop our filtering of the air, in just a matter of months the Earth would be uninhabitable.</p><p>But that’s where you come in. You and your time machine. </p><p>No, don’t worry. We don’t plan on going back in time. That would almost certainly create a paradox. But your beautiful technology… [contented sigh] we can use your time travel technology. But instead of applying movement against the first temporal dimension, we apply it to the second one. We move sideways in time, and across universes into alternate worlds. There are an infinite number of them. An infinite number of them just like this one. But there are also an infinite number where mankind never arose at all, and never ruined that world. We can move all of our people to one of those and start over.</p><p>But we need your help. Even after so many millennia of research, no one understands time travel as well as you do. Only you understand your technology fully. Our scientists are in awe of your invention. We need you to explain it to us, and work with us to apply it to our needs, but on a scale to save our entire race.</p><p>We could find a world for the surface dwellers as well, although it would be harder to find one safe enough for them. Except they would likely refuse our offers to help them. They would even fight us. But we can try to relocate as many as we can. Then we can leave our machines running as long as we can for those that won’t leave. But at some point this world will die.</p><p>So we need your machine. Your technology. Your genius. But we also need you. Specifically, your DNA.</p><p>I told you that Morlocks could no longer interbreed with surface dwellers. Our DNA has drifted too far apart. But you are from the race that spawned both of us. Your DNA is close enough to ours where it can produce viable offspring. Children created using your genetic material would be much more like you than us, and their DNA robust enough again where we could tweak it further. They could live on the surface of our new world. The imbalance between the sexes would equalize. They wouldn’t be Morlocks, although not really your kind either. But something different. Something better. </p><p>All of this requires your consent of course. We’ve studied your machine as much as we can without risking damage to it. We studied a blood sample from you, but that is it. To actually use your machine or your DNA without permission would go against what our culture stands for, even if we need it all so desperately. And your knowledge and assistance can only be given voluntarily. But just give us the word, and we can have our scientists work with you almost immediately. And other scientists can begin working on integrating your DNA into the ovum of a million willing volunteers. </p><p>Or you can refuse, and stay as a guest still. Or return to the surface, although I wouldn’t advise that unless you want to be returned to the underworld as a pile of bones.</p><p>You could even use your machine to go back to your own time.</p><p>We’re not sure what would happen to us then. There would be no paradox, such as if we travelled back. It’s possible this would alter the timeline. After what you saw, maybe you could change things. Perhaps it would make them better. Or worse. Our scientists think that even by your time events were too set along this path though to be changed.</p><p>So you could certainly go home. We won’t stop you. Or you could stay and be the savior of humanity. Or at least what’s left of it. You would be a hero, of course. To the Morlocks, at least. The surface dwellers wouldn’t understand.</p><p>Is there something special calling you back home though? You had to see what was happening. Perhaps that’s why you traveled into the future. You wanted to see if there was a happy ending to the story of humanity.</p><p>Well, so far there isn’t. But there could be, if you are willing to help write it.</p><p>And, for what it’s worth… not all of the DNA combination would need to be done within a laboratory. You would find any number of Morlock women willing to volunteer to have a child in the traditional way. </p><p>Me, for example.</p><p>You do find me attractive, don’t you? </p><p>As I said, I’m not really that different than women from your time. One of them could have approximated my appearance with a wig and a lot of makeup, and perhaps some contact lenses. There were already people with a naturally occurring pigment disorder that looked very similar to us as it was. I think the term was “albinism”. </p><p>Or alternatively, I could look very much like one of them through the same method. I even considered that, to look less strange to you. But I had a feeling you were open-minded, and I was right.</p><p>Would you care to see if the Morlock female body is all that different from the women of your time? Other than in skin color, that is? I think my breast size is comparable to what I see in the old records. Maybe even bigger. It seemed like your men liked that, and I could feed multiple babies quite easily with them.</p><p>This isn’t just an attempt to bribe you or make you feel obligated to help us. Well, not completely. I do truly find you compelling. Your brain is like no other man’s. I also spent so much time studying the ancient past. And you’re the living, breathing, manifestation of it.</p><p>I’ve also never been this close to a man, let alone mated with one. There are so few left, and they’re quite busy with mating, although our men have the virility that yours did. I am on a long list to be bred or to be artificially inseminated. But, all things considered… I much like this new option much better.</p><p>As you may have noticed, we keep our climate very controlled down here. Even though we live underground, it’s very much like a warm day on the surface. As such, I just have on this thin dress. Anything underneath it would be uncomfortable. But I could take it off right now, and still find the environment quite pleasant. In my own living quarters I often won’t wear any clothes at all. When I walk in the door, I’d simply pull at this clasp, like so. And then my dress would fall off of me, just as it’s doing now.</p><p>As you can perhaps tell, even in this light, my body is not completely white. My nipples are light pink, as are other parts of me you can’t see right now. I know the women of your time had such wondrous variation in their colors of skin, hair, and these other parts. Perhaps you will grow to find the lack of variety among our women quite boring after you’re mated with several hundred of us. But I can be your first, and benefit from being something very new to you.</p><p>They do tend to get darker as my excitement grows, as it does now. Blood flows to them, making them even more sensitive. It’s being around you. A man, but not just any man. An ancient man, of the original race. A smart man, by the standards of your time or mine. A… a handsome man. By my own standards, at least, although you’ll find no lack of other women here that would be interested as well.</p><p>You’ll need to take off your own clothing. The fastenings are not familiar to me, and they are like museum pieces to me anyway. I wouldn’t want to damage them or you in my attempts to remove them. So please… take them off. All of them. For me. Or for humanity. Whichever motivates you more.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Forgive me if I stare. I’ve never seen a naked man in person before. And your skin color is so… so beautiful to me. Not the pale white of Morlocks, or the gold of the surface people. So very, very different, but so very very beautiful. I want to see what it looks like pressed against mine, and what color our child’s skin is.</p><p>That is, if you are going to mate with me. But you are naked. And your body seems ready. As I said, this does not obligate you to help us, or to not take your time machine back to your own time. But if we do mate, any sperm you ejaculate on or in me becomes mine to keep, to do with as I wish. That seems only fair to me.</p><p>Knowing that, do you still wish to mate with this humble Morlock girl?</p><p>Good. Then let’s return to the bed you woke up on. From watching the archives, I know there was great variety in how your kind mated. The surface dwellers mate much as you animals once did, before they mostly went extinct. And we Morlocks? Well, I honestly don’t know for sure. We embrace science, but our own reproduction is still somewhat taboo. Or rather something that we are uncomfortable talking about, given how poorly it is going. But the position your people called “Missionary” is probably what we should use, given its simplicity. And perhaps fitting,since you bring the promise of salvation to our people.</p><p>I’ll lie down on the bed. I’m smaller than you, but not fragile by any means. You can get on top of me without fear of hurting me. Despite my paleness, I am quite healthy compared to your people, or even my own.</p><p>See? I quiver as you get on top of me, but not out of weakness. Just out of nervousness. So much is at stake with our mating, not the least of which is my virginity. Even if you don’t stay, what you leave behind may still help my people. We’d still be trapped on a dying world, but there might be new life for us for a while.</p><p>I’m excited as your cock touches my pussy. Those are common words from your time, aren’t they? I can be more clinical, or more vulgar, but this seems a good balance. Maybe different words would excite you more. But for me… I’m excited by the idea of mating. Of having a child that could help save my people. Of maybe convincing you to stay and let us adapt your time machine to save our people. </p><p>Now please… put it in me. You don’t have to face any of the consequences of this if you don’t want to. Or you can face all of them, or anything in between. It’s up to you. But no matter how this ends, there’s no reason not to start. You want to, and I do too, for many more reasons than you.</p><p>[soft moan] It’s starting to go in. The head of your cock is slowly, insistently pushing into my pussy, and I part before you. My virginity was far less of a barrier to you than the hundreds of thousands of years you travelled to get here, and you continue moving into me as relentlessly as the passage of time, until… [moan] you’re all of the way in me…</p><p>We’re joined so perfectly now, as you gently move yourself in and out of me. It doesn’t matter that we’re from times almost a million years apart, or that we’re not even the same species anymore. Early humans mated with Neanderthals, and made humanity stronger for it. That’s what we are doing now. Making a new version of humanity so that they can survive the coming millenia. We can even thrive if you help us find a new world. A world where our children and the other children you would make with our women could play under the sun and breathe naturally pure air during the day, and help spread your DNA during the night.</p><p>But that is just one possible future, if you decide to stay. The present is that we are mating, and increasingly that is all that matters to me. You move faster in me, to match my racing heart as my passions rise higher and higher. I meant to try to maintain a certain type of detachment, but that is becoming harder and harder… [moan. Harder… please, mate with me harder… what is the word? Fuck me. Fuck me harder…</p><p>You are so full of a vitality that my people lack, but that you are sharing with me. Not just in how you arouse me, but you’ll literally be giving me the gift of your DNA, and helping me make new life itself. A life I once saw as just a desperately needed next step in our evolution. But now I want it in me for entirely different reasons, just as the act of mating itself has taken on new meaning for me.</p><p>I hope I mate as well as the women of your time. I want this to be pleasurable for you. To win you over to me and to my cause. But also to make you happy because I desire that so much right now. Even more than I desire an orgasm, or being full of your sperm. But they’re all related now. It’s not just your DNA and your technology we need. I’m beginning to understand about the concept of… of love. A harsh world bred it out of my people, but you are breeding it back into me. </p><p>This is where I should be trying to manipulate you more… trying to convince you with my body and my words to stay… to help us. But I can’t focus on that with your cock driving me wild as it thrusts in and out of me, and shakes my entire body and especially my breasts as we mate. I hope your eyes have adjusted enough to the dark to see the look of adoration and lust on my face as you bring me closer and closer to release. But how will it be release when it will forever make me yours, whether you want me or not?</p><p>Please, my handsome time traveler… ejaculate in me. Cum in me, I think your women would say. Fill me with your sperm, not because I need you to, but because we both want it so desperately. At least I know I do, and I sense it from you and your tender violence as we mate. </p><p>But prove me right. Show me how much you want to cum in me… to impregnate me… by filling my womb with your ancient gift. There are no obligations to me, or my people, or anyone other than your own needs. Just cum in me and we’ll let the future happen. But please cum soon, because I can’t hold back anymore. Cum in me… cum in me please…</p><p>[improv to orgasm] or just [orgasm]</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Thank you. For mating with me. For cumming in me. And for holding me in your arms now as you move off of me. I need this as much as I needed what came just a moment before.</p><p>I was telling the truth. You can go, if you wish. Back to your own time, and it’s problems that possibly can’t be solved. If they can, your presence can’t do much there. Not as much as it can here. </p><p>And I won’t be there in the past. Not me, or a million other Morlock women almost like me. Because if I wasn’t everything you wanted just now, there are so many others waiting their turn. If you want. Even if you want me, I would still share you, although with more jealousy than I ever expected. </p><p>But I see the answer in your eyes, even as mine fill with happy tears. You will stay with us. But even more importantly as far I’m concerned, you’ll stay with me. You will be a new Adam, and I will be the first and most devoted of your Eves, and we will find a new Garden of Eden for the new race we started today.</p><p>You don’t see me as a monster anymore. Not that you ever really did. I’m not really one, either, even if I’m descended from them. But monsters aren’t a single race or species. It’s not defined by DNA or genetics. Monsters are defined by their actions. There were monsters in your time, and there are monsters in mine. But in our new world, they will not exist, because it will be a world built on love.</p><p>And mating. Lots and lots of mating… starting with right now, time traveler…</p><p>Although if we do it more than once I think it makes me… what was the word? Your girlfriend? I quite like the sound of it I think/</p><p>Now hurry up, time traveler. You’ve only had sex once in the last eight hundred thousand years or so. But I think I can help you with that average...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>